


Better Than Studying

by starkuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Studying, well an attempt at studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkuns/pseuds/starkuns
Summary: Yukhei is doing push-ups.Jungwoo is trying to study but studies Yukhei instead.





	Better Than Studying

Jungwoo was watching Yukhei as he did his push-ups. He was wearing nothing but boxers and every time he pushed up he would grunt. It turned Jungwoo on and as he tried studying for his test on Monday, he could only focus on the feelings stirring in his pants.

 

“Are you almost done?” Jungwoo asked. “I’m trying to study.”

 

Yukhei finally sat up and leaned back against the couch.

 

“It takes a lot to keep myself looking this good.”

 

“Oh shut up, you cocky bastard.”

 

Yukhei laughed and crawled over where Jungwoo was sitting on the floor surrounded by his books and papers.

 

“How’s the studying going?”

 

“Boring,” Jungwoo sighed. “It’s Friday, I want to be drunk and doing something.”

 

“Take a break, baby,” Yukhei spoke, kissing Jungwoo’s shoulder. “We can have some fun.”

 

He moved his lips to Jungwoo’s neck who tipped his head and sighed at the feeling. He about jumped when Yukhei’s hand began moving up his thigh.

 

“I know you wanna have some fun.”

 

He pressed his hand against Jungwoo’s shorts and groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend being hard.

 

”Why didn’t you tell me you were hard?”

 

“Blame you and your stupid shirtless pushups.”

 

Jungwoo put his things down and pushed Yukhei to the floor on his back before crawling between his legs and moving up so he could look down at him. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead, forming small puddles in his collarbones. He looked like absolute sin.

 

Jungwoo licked his lips and sat up running his hands down Yukhei’s bare chest.

 

“Wanna fuck?”

 

He pressed his ass down on Yukhei’s hardening cock, taking Yukhei’s groan as a yes.

 

“Get to the bedroom, hyung. Don’t wanna fuck you on the floor.”

 

Jungwoo stood up and took his boxers off before walking to the bedroom. The sight of Jungwoo’s bare ass had Yukhei throwing his boxers across the room.

 

Yukhei spun Jungwoo around and crashed his lips onto the other boy’s. Jungwoo stumbled but grabbed Yukhei’s shoulders to steady himself.

 

“Wanna suck you off,” Jungwoo whispered. “Back up a bit.”

 

Yukhei bit his lip as Jungwoo got to his knees.

 

He placed his hands on Yukhei’s ass and without a single word forced Yukhei’s cock all the way in his mouth. With a lot of practice, Jungwoo was able to perfect his gag reflex and had no problem taking Yukhei’s huge cock.

 

“Holy fuck,” Yukhei groaned. “That feels incredible.”

 

Jungwoo turned his mouth into a vacuum as he continued to suck Yukhei’s cock. He spit on the head and used his tongue to run it in circles, flattening his tongue and licking the slit of Yukhei’s cock causing Yukhei’s body to shake. He moved down and traced the vein under Yukhei’s cock with his tongue before taking him back into his mouth.

 

Yukhei was groaning, tugging on Jungwoo’s hair.

 

“You’re fucking incredible. I’m so fucking hard.”

 

Jungwoo popped off and licked his lips.

 

“Wanna fuck me?”

 

“Get on your back and spread your legs.”

 

Jungwoo did as he said and let his legs fall apart so Yukhei could move between them. Usually Yukhei would take his time but they hadn’t fucked in weeks and they wanted the first round to just be rushed.

 

Yukhei licked his palm and jerked himself off before placing himself against Jungwoo’s ass and pushing in all the way.

 

“Fucking christ,” Jungwoo cursed.

 

Yukhei wasted no time fucking into his boyfriend. He grunted every time Jungwoo clenched around him and he knew because it’d been so long, it wouldn’t take much for him to cum.

 

But he wanted to make Jungwoo cum first. Wanted to feel him clench around him and moan out his name.

 

“That feels so good,” Jungwoo groaned. “Faster!”

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Yukhei panted. “Want you to cum untouched.”

 

Jungwoo’s cock was leaking on his stomach and his balls were getting heavy as his orgasm approached. He usually lasted longer but the lack of action lately had his body on edge.

 

“Oh fuck,” Yukhei groaned. “You’re fucking- oh God, Jungwoo!”

 

He slammed inside of Jungwoo and came suddenly. His body was shaking and he couldn’t control himself.

 

Jungwoo groaned at the feeling of Yukhei cumming inside of him.

 

“Just a little more, Yukhei! Please!”

 

He was so desperate and whiney so Yukhei gave him what he wanted: hard thrusts until Jungwoo was crying out and cumming all over his stomach.

 

They were panting as they met in the middle for a sloppy make out session.

 

“So much better than studying,” Jungwoo panted. Yukhei laughed.

 

“Get some rest and the second round will be rougher.”

 

“Only if you sleep with me.”

 

“Always, Jungwoo. Always.”


End file.
